


Inspiration

by iclashwitheverything



Series: Transistor Week 2016 [1]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Transistor Week Day 1 Roots/Red, Transistor week 2k16, oh man I wrote this while rlly tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iclashwitheverything/pseuds/iclashwitheverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was younger, Red wanted to be a tree, but became a bird instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

When she was younger she used to spend much of her time in parks, surrounded by trees and marveling at the way all the plants supported themselves and each other by gradually digging deep into the ground. That they also then provided support for all those that lived in and on the trees inspired her further. She would do the same at times. Digging her toes into the cool, loamy earth, arms splayed wide over her head as she hummed and whistled along with the birds. She wanted at first to be like the trees, building down and then up and providing foundations and structures for others to live on. She attended school to learn how to build, to learn how to create man-made roots and trunks and branches. In echoing, hallowed halls she fell in love with her city over and over again, but to her dismay found that building was not what her heart or mind were meant for.

Only later, with a slowly building joy, did she realize that what she wanted to emulate were the birds, her heart had been and still was captivated by their songs.

So she adorns her dresses with feathers and sings her own heart out, and in the end provides a different sort of support for the city she loves. With melodies she lifts those who hear her, holds them up to the beauty of the world, and her words dig like blazing, bright roots into their souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Transistor Week Day 1  
> Roots/Red
> 
> WHOOPS THIS IS A BIT LATE ahahaha I;m sorry I had a project I was working on. Juuust finished it today. I was going to wait until tomorrow to write this but I got hit by some inspiration all of a sudden


End file.
